The fifteen minute fk
by SnowMuncher
Summary: This is a one shot between Draco and Snape. The plot takes place during a short period of time during the 6th year at Hogwarts, just after Harry has attacked Draco with the Sectumsempra curse. M rated, warning for smut, slash, and what potentially could be seen as abusive (non sexual) descriptions.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

- This is a one shot between Draco and Snape. The plot takes place during a short period of time during the 6th year at Hogwarts, just after Harry has attacked Draco with the Sectumsempra curse. M rated, warning for smut, slash, and what potentially could be seen as abusive (non sexual) descriptions. -

**A/N: ****I want to apologise in advance if there is any weird or extremely random sentences or words in the story, English is not my native language and this has not been proof read by any betas, however I hope you are able to overlook the fact and enjoy the reading! I am also aware that some details doesn't match with the original plot but for the fun of it I decided to do it my way, hehe! Now, please enjoy! :)**

There was no way to explain the searing pain surging through my body, invisible figures were slicing me open with carving knifes, they shut my veins off with cable ties and cut every single vein open with razorblades, the excruciating feeling made me cry out loud. After only a matter of moments the dim bathroom around me started to fade, voices were calling my name but they spoke from within me rather then the external word, my lungs appeared to have been disconnected from the rest of my body, I tried to draw deep breaths, the thirst for oxygen was immense but I was being garrotted by a non existing iron collar. As the last bit of air escaped my lips, which had now turned blue, a flash of images passed my vision and everything came to some kind of stand still. In the middle of the agony I smiled to myself, wasn't it just so pathetic, Draco Malfoy, the son of a death eater, bleeds to death on a flooded bathroom floor at Hogwarts by the wave of a wand from Harry Potter and as a last parting gift from this world I get a quick summary of my life flashing before my eyes.

_A blonde boy was playing on the grounds in front of the grand manor house, the sun was shining through the clouds and a light breeze caught a few strands of his hair, sweeping them across his forehead. He couldn't have been more than four years old, he wore dark grey suit-like shorts, a white, short sleeved, shirt, on top of that he wore a black and grey slip over and on his feet he had a pair of black lace shoes, in his right hand he held a twig, stolen from a nearby holly bush. The little boy was waving his imaginary wand as he charged forward towards random objects, letting out swish-swosh sounds between his small lips. His otherwise so pale face had turned rosy around the cheeks from the wind and physical activity. Around the corner of another hedge he went, he sent a spell flying through the air with his stick, aiming at one of his fathers prestigious white peacocks which were prancing the magnificent estate. The peacocks roaming the grounds were normally human shy and minded their own business however this particular one found itself very insulted by the wand whipping, it let out a call of anger and started to pace towards the little boy. In sheer shock he turned on the spot but in his hurry stumbled on his own two feet and fell to the ground. A stabbing pain raced from his little knee through his body and soon the tears followed, per automatic his little hand opened and the twig fell to the ground. With the tears falling rapidly from his eyes and a shrieking cry emerging from deep within he ran towards the manor with his gazed knee. He ran through the heavy entrance doors, through the hall, up the stairs and in to the drawing room where his mother and father sat together in silence, his mother with a book in her had and his father held a cane in his. The man who was the little boys father raised from his chair and walked towards him, he eyes him down from top to toe, taking in everything from the tears on his cheeks, the wince still coming from his mouth to the cut on his little knee, he bent down and hit him around the face with his hand._

"Vulnera Sanentur" someone had leaned in over me and was chanting an incantation, however I didn't register to whom the voice belonged. I gasped for air before I submerged back in to the rerun of my life once again.

_The same blonde boy, but and older version of him and the venue had changed. He must have been around fourteen, a tap was gushing water in to a sink in one of the boys lavatories at Hogwarts, as a matter of fact, it could have been the one conjoined with the Slytherin common room and dormitories, and he was splashing water on to his face to wake up, or did he look nauseated? After yet another session of splashing water on to his face he walked over to one of the stalls, opened the door and stepped inside. Well on the other side of the wooden door he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them half way down his thighs before sitting down on the closed toilet lid, letting out a deep sigh of relief. The teenage boy reached for a wrinkly ball of paper in his left pocket, flattened against his leg and placed it in his palm, the piece wasn't any larger than the inside of his hand. It was a picture of a young man, he had a short but messy haircut, his chest was fairly muscular and he had strong defining lines running from the hip bone down to his crotch. The blonde boy on the lavatory lid tucked his hand in under his boxers and with a gasp his fingers wrapped themselves around his cock and he took in every inch of the man in the picture. Quickly he started working his hand up and down the shaft, with every stroke a moan left his mouth and he swiftly brushed over the pre-come covered head with his thumb. He seemed to be completely lost in his own world of pleasure, the hand wrapped around his erection was moving more rapidly now, his free hand had placed the picture on his knee so it could trace down and caress the ball sack, causing him to groan even louder. The world around him was completely shielded off, there was only him and his hand, which meant that he never heard the main door to the bathroom open, he never heard the footsteps of an approaching person, he never heard her call his name, he never heard her place a hand on the door to his stall and push it open. It was not until the black haired girl snatched the small paper picture from his knee that he was brought back to the same realm as her, "Pansy!" he breathed, she didn't answer, she looked at him, looked at the picture and hit him around the face with her open hand._

"Vulnera Sanentur" the same voice, the same incantation but I was too far gone, I was leaving the land of the living, joining the land of the lost and broken souls, I was not to stay, I drifted off again.

_Once again the same blonde boy took form and he was once again a few years older, he must be sixteen by now and back at the marvellous manor house. His face had a more of a serious and less of an innocent look compared to earlier, his hair was neat, so was the dark suit he wore where he was sat in an armchair by a crackling fire in the library. The blonde was not alone, by the window stood a tall-ish woman, she had dark curly hair in a messy sort of up do, her black dress was hugging her pleasing figure tightly where she stood silent, staring in to the rain-drowned grounds. The woman was his auntie, she had lectured him just moments earlier about family pride, about their view on right and wrong, about life and love, about men and women, about the fact that she, unlike the others, had picked up on his sexual preferences, about how this was completely unacceptable. His auntie had approached him in a way an auntie never should, she had told him that it was for his own good, that she was going to show him what a real woman was like. He had cringed by every touch, pleaded with her to stop, but she didn't and after a short while he had withdrawn what ever was him and locked it up safely deep within, left nothing but the shell in the hands of fate, in the hands of his mothers sister. He had winced when she touched his crotch. She had ignored his sudden response and this made the blonde furious, he had snapped at her, shouted, cursed, pushed her away from himself, with all the force he could master. Her comeback had been calm but venomous. The dark haired woman had once again spoke about how he brought shame on the family, how he would crush his mothers heart when she found out, how this was a kind of blood traitory since he would cut off the pure blood line. Before she walked up to the window she had hit the boy hard around the head with her hand._

"Vulnera Sanentur" a face was taking form in front of my eyes as a dragging voice was uttering the incantation for a third time and this time nothing was pulling me back under. As light and dark was turning in to actual objects rather than a big blur the sensation of feeling was returning to my body, I was still aching but the invisible figures previously carving me like a Sunday roast were gone, my veins bad been unblocked and blood was once again able to travel through my resealed arteries. With a gasp followed by a long series of coughs the room around my came in to focus and I nearly bashed my head in to professor Snape's.

"How long was I out for?" was the first thing that came to my mind when I was able to speak again, noticing that I was still on the flooded bathroom floor.

"Less than thirty seconds." Snape said shortly, helping me on to my feet to then escort me to the hospital wing for observation. Madame Pomfrey spend the rest of that evening fussing over me and was repeatedly telling me how lucky I had been to survive all that. I was not as impressed, because of all this I had to relive some of my worst and deepest suppressed memories and then survive, meaning I had to go about suppressing them all over again and until I was successful with that I'd have to live with the fact that I was unloved, that what I felt was wrong and sickening, that no one would care if I really was dead. I forced the threatening tears back since madame Pomfrey still was present.

"I'll make sure your mother and father is notified about the incident and your injuries." she pat me on the shoulder before she walked off in to her little office at the back of the hospital wing. _My mother..._ I echoed in my head, that was right, I still had my mother, my beautiful, caring and loving mother. Suddenly an extreme longing welled up inside of me, my mother gave the best and most comforting hugs, she could always make me fall asleep, no matter my mood, by running her slender fingers through my hair, she would always love me even if she'd never stand up to my father.

"Oh mummy..." I whispered and there was no holding back of the sobs any more, so I hid under the duvet to ride out the storm.

I was discharged from the hospital the following morning and had to head straight down to the dungeons for my first lesson of the day, potions with the Gryffindors. I sighed. Luckily I arrived at the classroom just as professor Snape swept in asking everyone to quiet down. The lesson was boring, potions had never been one of my subjects, yes, I had been kissing Snape's shoes for the past six years but that's mainly because of the fact that he was my house head and an acquaintance of my fathers. During the entire session I was mentally slapping myself in the face whilst trying to think of something to say to the professor at the end of the class, I had to say something to show him that I was appreciative of his action, even if I had rather died so that I could be buried along with my memories.

Professor Snape finished the lesson by giving us a horrendous essay to finish before the next class in a few days time. With books and cauldrons swinging around themselves my classmates stormed out of the dungeon room in a troop shaped formation heading upstairs for lunch in the great hall. As previously agreed with myself I stay behind when the rest left, I still didn't know what to say to Snape so I was dossing about at my desk trying to buy myself some extra time.

"Got problems there have we?" Snape had sneaked up on me soundlessly and his sudden words made me flinch.

"No, professor. I was... just, ehrr... making sure my cauldron was completely clean." I said and could feel how the colour on my face took on a shade of dark red.

"I see..." Snape's sentence were short but dragged out.

"Oh yes, I also wanted to thank you, sir... for yesterday." I didn't feel like I could meet his eyes so my gaze fell down and on to my shoes.

"I see..." was all he said, no thank you, or you're welcome's. So what did I say now? Should I simply grab my gear and go? God this was so awkward!

"So, yeah... Like I said, I wanted to thank you personally, without you I probably wouldn't be here... I didn't really know how to thank you..." I fell silent feeling that this was getting to the point where it was pathetic, but Snape interrupted my thoughts before I could continue.

"There are ways you could possibly return the favour." he said with a quick glance at the door and I could feel my heart racing, what could he possibly have in mind?!

"Okay?" I managed to force out.

"But this would have to stay between the two of us... no one is to know!" he said in a low however sharp and serious tone of voice. I nodded.

Snape came closer to me, his movements were swift and sudden, soon he had me pressed up against my desk, the sharp edge was cutting in to my lower back, he had one hand placed on the table behind me and his knee had found its way between my legs. I was utterly shocked and didn't know what to do, what freaked me out the most was the fact that I could feel a steady and rapidly increasing pulsating sensation in my crotch area, and my heart was beating hard from excitement.

"You like this, hey!" Snape's free hand had found its way to my cock and was now rubbing it from the outside of my trousers, giving me a magnificent erection. My mouth seemed to have turned in to jelly so all I could do was to wince happily in response. "Thought so..." he smiled.

I was still incapable of moving my body although this didn't seem to bother my professor at all, he had lowered his head, levelled it with my neck, pressing his mouth against it, let his tongue tease me until my skin was covered in goosebumps and then suck on to my skin hard. If this doesn't leave me covered in love bites am lucky, I thought to myself letting out a deep sigh of pleasure. Snape had become more eager from my encouraging noises, he was panting heavily, his breath against my neck was warm and made me yearn for more of him, I had to feel him closer to me, had to have it all.

"I need... more..." I pushed out, half crying half demanding.

"I need you to beg me fore it!" he said with a stern voice, continuing his treatment on me. My school trousers had fallen down and landed around my ankles whilst my boxers were stuck by my knees. Snape had knelt in front of me, he'd wrapped his left hand around my balls, squeezing them hungrily as he wrapped his lips around the head of my cock. Yet another groan escaped me and I couldn't stop my legs from tremoring. I was not sure weather Snape had been with a bloke before but he certainly knew what he was doing, his mouth fund the right sports and his tongue was miraculous as he worked his way up and down my shaft and I couldn't do nothing but to cry with lust.

"Oh go! Oh fuck! Oh stop! or I'm going to come!" I squeaked, he pulled away.

"Come here." Snape took me by the hand, pulling me over to his own desk by the front of the classroom. "I want you..." he breathed in to my ear as he helped me bend down over the table and I knew what was coming next.

"Do... it!" I said straitly, face planting the table and wrapping my fingers around the edge on the other side.

I could hear how Snape was undoing his own trousers behind me and how they fell to the floor with a dull thud, my heart was racing over what was about to happen, however it would be a lie to say I wasn't craving it. A cold set of hands was placed around my hips and soon they were caressing my bum with gentle strokes, the grip slowly hardened, little by little, until he had a firm hold of wither of cheek, spreading them apart, enough for him to enter me. Snape applied a large amount of a cold liquid around the hole, I could feel how he placed the head of his own cock against me and incautiously he thrust his hips forward. A Sharp and agonising pain shot through me as Snape's cock completely filled my arse, it felt like I had been impaled with a spear rather than a knob of human flesh. He had dug his fingernails straight in to my hip bones, holding on to me tightly as he was moving his erection in and out of my arse, making me whimper and moan with every stroke, and the times Snape hit my prostate I felt like I was taken on a short trip to heaven and back.

We must have been going for at least 10 minutes at the same steady pace, in and out, in and out. I was gently bashing my forehead against the surface of the desk every time he hit my deepest point, bashing my head so to stay awake, bashing my head so to stay sane, bashing my head so not to come.

Snape was panting, I was groaning, clawing at his desk in pleasure, his deep sighs was intoxicating to me, I wasn't sure how long I was actually going to last. With every thrust I managed to rub my cock against the edge of the wooden table to achieve maximum amount of pleasure. In the middle of the entire session, as the pain in my stretched arse had turned in to sheer bliss, I suddenly felt the urge to cry, to bawl, to let out all the frustration I had locked up within me, let out all the pain. The tears were pressing on heavily behind my eyelids and I had to bite my tongue so not to let it all out, I closed my eyes, became one with Snape and his rhythmical thrusting, enjoyed being shagged rough and deep.

"nnghgngnhhh!" I knew I was close to coming.

"Say my name!" he demanded.

"Ahhhh Severus!" I moaned, and it felt so fucking good, his name formed so naturally in my mouth. "Fuck me deep and hard, Severus! … Give me what I deserve, Severus! … Severus! Severus! Severus!" It was like throwing petrol on a blazing fire, he chanted my name, the desk beneath us was creaking in discomfort and for a split second I was worried it might collapse.

It was all too much and I could feel how he must have felt the same way. Every thrust against me was slower but they were more meaningful, deeper and filled with power. With every thrust he panted my name under his breath, he tugged at my hair, and when he came he bellowed out his lust, filling the dungeon with our echoing voices, filling my arse with his come. A warm trickle of my own come landed on my thigh, creating a sticky mess on the desk which seemed to have moved a couple of feet from where we started. Snape had pulled out from me, I was still leaning over his desk as he buttoned his trousers back up and before I had the chance to react a burning sensation on my right bum cheek followed after a loud slapping noise.

"Urgh!" I moaned.

"That's what you really deserve for seducing your professor." Snape ginned at me. It was so odd to see him in any mood but his usually uninterested one. I eventually managed to push myself on to my feet, although they were kind of unstable, and pull my trousers back up from my ankles. Merely glancing at the desk made me blush, how the fuck was I going to be able to spend future lessons in here? I started to collect my belongings from my own desk, avoiding to look at the taller man standing just a few steps from me, the one who was watching my every move, was he admiring me?

"Thanks, for saving my life..." I mumbled shyly as I passed Snape on the way to the door.

"And this... stays between the two of us..." he said vigorously, grabbing on to the shoulder part of my shirt, staring me straight in the eyes.

"Promise." I replied.

"...and you might be lucky again..." Snape said and with those words he let go of me and I rushed out of the room.

Butterflies of happiness and excitement fluttered around in my belly as I climbed the stairs leading up to the entrance hall from the dungeons. If it wouldn't have been for the sore feeling up my arse I wouldn't have believe what had just happened, I fucking had sex with a man! I punched the air victoriously. Who gives a damn anyway that he is the head of my house, he is darn hot and fucks like a god... couldn't really ask for more, could I!? And he had sort of indicated that it might happen again... with a huge smirk on my face I entered the great hall for some lunch, feeling like a new man. Maybe love did exist anyway, even if it was in the shape and form of sex?

Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a review :)


End file.
